


Your Body Is A Work Of Art.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 'Draw me like one of your French girls' scenario, Actual artist Peggy Carter, F/F, Fluff, Housewife Angie Martinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is A Work Of Art.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I just need fan fiction and yours is really good. soooo... Cartinelli: FLUFFY DOMESTIC STUFF ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP JUST GIVE ME FLUFF I'M SUFFERING FROM WITHDRaWl” (madcapdragonshenanigans)

"Sweetheart, are you busy right now?" Peggy asked, not lifting her head from the paper she was currently working on.

"Not really, I’m just finishing dinner. What do you need, English?" Angie said as she approached her lover, hand resting on her shoulder.

Peggy finished scribbling on the page before she turned in her seat and grabbed Angie by the waist, pulling her down on her lap. Angie squealed in surprise before giving the Englishwoman a mock glare. Peggy laughed and kissed the frown away.

"I just need you," Peggy grinned before trailing kisses up and down Angie’s neck, "To lie down on the bed naked and pose."

"What?"

Angie was confused but before she could ask more questions, Peggy pushed her off her lap and towards the bed. The Agent grabbed the pad of paper she was using and swiveled in her chair to face the bed. She held the pencil against the paper and raised a brow expectantly at her lover when she hadn’t stripped.

"If you must know, I’ve been trying to draw you but I couldn’t really see you. So now, I want you to pose so I can get it just right," Peggy huffed impatiently, "Now, would you kindly remove your clothes?"

"Oh … Y-Yeah, sure," Angie stuttered as she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse.

Once she had divested herself of all clothing, Angie crawled onto the bed and paused.

"How, exactly, do you want me to pose, English?"

"On your back," Peggy instructed, her eyes roaming over every inch of her lover’s bare body, "Pose as you wish."

Angie did as she was told and rolled on to her back, head resting on the arrangement of pillows. She bent the leg closest to Peggy and rested her opposite hand next to her head, elbow pointed up. The waitress turned her head to look over at Peggy and smiled.

"How’s this?"

Peggy smiled in return, “Perfect.”

The Agent worked for what seemed like hours, occasionally telling Angie to stop fidgeting and squirming. Sometimes Peggy would only glace up at her, mainly scribbling, and other times she would stare for a few minutes before remembering that she was actually working on something.

Finally, with one last scratch of her pencil, Peggy was done. She set the paper and pencil down on the desk before standing up and approaching her naked lover.

"Are you done, English? Can I get up now?" Angie complained, "My muscles are aching from not moving. I think I have bedsores now."

"No, I’m not done. I have to reward you for being such a lovely model, my love," Peggy smirked, letting her fingertip trail up Angie’s stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Oh, well in that case … C’mere, English. I need  _you_  now,” Angie grinned and pulled Peggy down on top of her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
